


掠过湖面的黑翼

by Aigle_Noir



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigle_Noir/pseuds/Aigle_Noir
Summary: 【高兰背景下的兰斯洛特x 加雷斯无差友情向，欧洲近代paro+世界线操作，加雷斯视角】
Relationships: 高兰 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

人的诞生和生活，不过是被动背负的东西，如果命运里有什么是我们能主动承担的，那只会是死亡了。即便如此，我还是想擅自给予我的生命一个新的起始，通过一个故事来弥补这不可能填补的空洞。

我想，或许大多数人都曾有过此类的关于时代之荒谬和命运之残酷的哀叹，这种自怜自艾常常是无端的。只有那个人是特别的，我从他的缄默里，他深邃的眉宇间似乎找回了对所有不安与疏离感的解答，以及某个更为真实、理想的“故乡”的幻影。

那是转瞬即逝的深秋里的一场梦幻，要不是我对它保有比任何确凿的经历都更清晰的回忆，我几乎会认定那不过是一个长期在孤寂和绝望的泥沼里彳亍的灵魂所产生的臆想。对既定事实的执着在此是多余的，因为这离奇的经历对我有着重大的意义，甚至可以断定，它曾拯救我。

现在看来，一切经思考加工的解释都只是苍白的词藻堆砌，下面我将要讲述的，是我生命的一个崭新的伊始，同时也是一个由死亡引发的的故事。

I

我名为加雷斯·奥克尼，那年我十七岁。

和现在的我给人的印象大有不同，当年的那个早熟的少女刚刚达到从贵族女校毕业的年纪，就已独自一人过上了离经叛道的生活。这在当时的社会是被视作异端的，不过我毫不在意，为了远离上流社会的伪善和迂腐，我与双亲几乎断绝联系，搬进市区逼仄的街道上一间窄小的出租公寓里。当然我也不是什么高洁脱俗之人，有的时候整晚流连于窄巷子里的酒馆，没错，我像男人一样大醉酩酊，次日早上就能在枕边看到某个我已经叫不上名字的青年在酣睡，和我一样一身酒气，当然有的时候是个姑娘。这听起来真够疯狂的，我当时就过着这种生活，杂乱房间的大橱柜里塞满订单、借据、传唤书、信件……唯一的变数是每月末星期六到阿尔托莉雅姨母家的拜访，这是例行公事，因为啊，不这么做，入不敷出的我也许撑不到下个月呢！

我的家族在多年前从不列颠移居法国南部小镇卡尔卡松，从海峡的一侧流落到另一侧，据说是为了同北非殖民地之间来往的军火贸易，当时的我对家族事务几乎充耳不闻，这里也没有女性的一席之地。这个连空气都淤滞的小城镇令我反感，初来到这个陌生国度的我尚年幼，像是从不列颠湿冷空气的保护中剥离出来，被强行带进了干燥的日光里。陌生的气息，与世隔绝的小城，还有市郊那片古怪的遗址，都令我不安甚至痛恨，时至今日我仍保有诡诞的猜疑：这种与现今世界的疏离和无法忽视的异位感都预示着某种不祥，之后发生的事似乎印证了这点。

我向来讨厌家里人刻板古怪的个性，却唯独对阿尔托莉雅姨母有着孩子气的崇敬与喜爱。这位淑女沉静友善，金色的秀发如五月的阳光，一双琉璃般碧绿的眼睛，微笑的时候仿佛能用目光将人拥入怀中，她曾是我这段可悲的生活中唯一的慰藉。她深受所有家庭成员的敬爱，只是，作为潘德拉贡唯一的继承人，她至今未婚且离群索居的生活方式引来了族人和邻里的一些闲话。

当我还是个孩子的时候，每年夏天都是在阿尔托莉雅姨母的宅邸中度过的。那曾是我一年中最快乐的时光，这个遭我厌弃的小镇的一隅因她的在场显得亲切可爱。我熟悉庭院里每一株果树的长势，园圃里哪株玫瑰生了虫病，都逃不过我们这些孩子的眼睛，数百米外的小溪是冒险的最佳去处。当然，这一切都是他教会我的，受他所赐，生性怯懦的我也能拥有热情与灵感漫溢的几年。孩童的想象力使我相信：我们是骁勇的战士，荒野中策马奔腾，庆典上身披铭文绶带，凯旋之日目光恳切地接受最高尚的敬意与祝福；而姨母则是我们侍奉的帝王贤者，威严凛然，在每个硕果丰饶的夏日静候我们凯旋归来。

那是十月末的星期六，我依照惯例在正午前从床上爬起来，为拜访姨母做准备。我裹着发黄的被单赤脚走到镜前，点燃一支雪茄以缓解饮酒带来的头痛。透过镜中升起的烟气，我端详起自己的容貌：一头卷曲的金发剪得和男人一样短，从近处观察能看到几绺黑棕色的杂发，未经梳理时就格外显眼，卷翘着，从和谐的淡金色中探出来。我大体上拥有潘德拉贡典型的金发，这令人遗憾的杂色则是从父亲那边继承来的；但是至少，我拥有同那位可敬的姨母一样的湖绿色眼睛，这令我感到欣慰。

今晨的我虽面露倦色，却也能以良好的状态会见姨母。我给自己选了一条暗绿色灯芯绒长裙——我不常穿着的女式装束，也几乎是我当时拥有的最体面的衣服了；我特意在领口处扎了深蓝色的缎带，下身则搭配有菱形提花纹理的黑色长袜，外穿浅灰色斗篷。我用梳子将短发以自然的长势梳理整齐，再涂上发油，把碎发梳理拢齐整，然后蘸了一点脂粉遮盖两颊稚气未脱的雀斑，以及脸上难看的灰色阴影，最后还要检查指甲是否修建修建整齐。这样的仪式感对我来说并不陌生，只是那天，我像是有什么预感似的，对细节专注到吹毛求疵的程度，在镜前反复审视才作罢。我套上已经打磨光亮的皮鞋，从帽架上取下一顶獭兔皮软帽轻轻置于头顶。以我当时的身高，在这个二手古董市场淘来的穿衣镜中已经看不到头顶的帽子了。我在女性中算不上高大，但是也和我的哥哥高文十二岁那年一样高了，不过，作为女性的我这个年纪大概是不会继续长高了。我的哥哥也不会，因为他的生命终结于十二岁。

曾经，和我一起迈着神气的步伐走进潘德拉贡府邸的孩子另有一人——我的兄长高文，我最初的、仅有的伙伴，我生命中第一个沉重的不幸，他八年前的一个雨夜里离我而去。

这是卡尔卡松当地有名的疑案。由于受害这是奥克尼和潘德拉贡家的孩子，案件搁置了多年毫无进展。我们生活在这般环境中，每个人都背负着一个强行施加的身份，直至死亡都无法挣脱，人们根据这个身份选择如何行动、如何生活，所有人都是这么期望的，不论是对高文还是对我。

谜团、猜忌、举证、荒诞、疯狂……最后留下一个漆黑的空洞，这是自然而然的，何况，死者的父母最终也选择了消极忽视。

只有我在等待那个缺席的罪人，自悲剧降临的那天起就笼罩我的沉重的孤独，从那一刻起一种巨大的疏离感在我的内心萌芽，我需要一个答案，一定存在一个罪人。不然，实在无法解释那狰狞可怖的惨状。

我们被警官带进现场是已经迫近黎明时分了，冰冷的橘色光线勾勒出横躺在地上的少年尸体的轮廓。我不愿在此赘述那丑恶的惨状，自那一刻起的一年内，每每想起当时侵入视线的景象，我都会气息紊乱，痉挛着昏厥过去。我的神经症持续了三年之久，后来也渐渐变得淡漠了，和其他人一样。此遭遇对我影响深重，如果当时的我没有执拗地挣脱想要将我带离现场的阿尔托莉雅姨母的手臂，也许就不会变成现在这个古怪样子吧。我在此只以最剪短的方式叙述：他是头部遭受致命伤而殒命的。

我的哥哥高文，他的样貌至今清晰地驻留在我的头脑中。也正是因此，我一直坚信那个遁藏至今的恶人一定是怀着人类的心灵所能承载的最深重的罪孽痛下杀手的。那朵骄傲的花还尚未进入风华正茂之年就在寒夜凋敝，我能清晰地记起他的样子，他姣好的容貌和清澈双瞳中透出的友善，金色的秀发装饰着充满新奇奥秘和纯净理想的头脑。我可以断定，胆敢中伤这个高贵的头颅的罪人一定是沉入永劫地狱的深潭中的可悲可憎者，他所杀害的是一个被太阳深爱的灵魂，而他盲目的眼中空无一物。

马车在室外渐冷的空气中等候我。到达姨母家已是下午茶时分了，潘德拉贡的宅邸坐落于小镇南区奥德河下游，毗邻一片中世纪残留下来的堡垒遗址，墙体被雨水河风沙打磨得只剩根基，从远处看来不过是一丛乱石。姨母买下的这个公馆也有着古朴的石质外墙，而室内则按照路易十四时代的款式装饰，镀金饰物与门楣的浮雕都与外部极为不协调。

姨母在前厅等候，我来不及脱帽就冲向她，拥抱并亲吻她的两颊，冻得发红的鼻尖蹭过对方小巧的圆脸。

“下午好阿尔托莉雅小姐，我终于见到您了！”

“下午好加雷丝，”姨母见我紧紧环住她的双肩完全没有松手的意思，转头朝向已经备好精致食物的方桌，“这次我派人准备了不列颠的红茶， 我们先坐下暖暖身子吧！”

姨母轻快有令人安心的声音比洁白瓷器轻轻碰撞发出的声响更为悦耳，她的一双绿眼在桌上红茶的映衬下显得更为明亮。女仆捧着盛满刚从烤箱去处的，散发喷香热气的玛德琳蛋糕走向我们。这是佐食红茶的最佳甜品，橘红色的朴实外表，与红茶一样鲜丽的色泽下却是和清冽饮品全然不同的浓厚甜味，与茶的香醇结合，足以给身体带来能够驱散一切严寒的暖意，而且尤为适合想今天这样的阵雨迫近的秋日午后。  
我模仿着某个法国诗人[1]的样子，将蛋糕的一角浸入茶水，然后吮吸变得浓甜的红茶，我的全身心都浸在姨母的好意中。

“又快入冬了，时间过得真快……”

我抬起贪婪的头，从姨母的话音中听出了一分异样。这样话中有话的问候不是她一贯的风格，阿尔托莉雅虽为我的长辈，但我们的相处模式一直如姐妹一般，通常情况下她会省却多余的问候语，兴致盎然地和我谈起剧院正上演的剧目，或者某个雕塑家在一场文艺沙龙上的风流韵事。

“……姨母？”我迟疑到。

“也许我们应该谈谈高文的事”阿尔托莉雅小姐也认为没有理由再迂回下去了，直截了当地切入话题。

高文。这个名字刺痛了我的耳膜，就像有人朝我头顶上空三英寸处发射了一记冷枪。小巧的茶杯从手中摔落，我抬起双眼，对上了姨母沉静的目光。

八年，时隔八年——足以使人麻木却不至于遗忘的时光，我胸中升起一股莫名的愤慨，甚至是怒意。

“那么，要谈什么呢？”我将茶杯向前方推去，责难似的盯着姨母，而对方的眼神却突然柔和起来。

“啊我忘了强调，是关于高文的案件的事。”先是自嘲的口吻，语气随即变得郑重，“案件拖延至今，实在抱歉，但值得庆幸的是，今晨我从警署的一位朋友那里了解到，有一位从北方来的调查官愿意无偿协助这个案子。是名为杜·莱克的男人，据说在当地很有声望，我已经邀请他与我们同住一阵子，也为了向他提供更为详实的信息。”

“可是这样疑案，能够交给一个外地人吗？”我刚刚燃起一线希望的心又充满疑虑，但至少，阿尔托莉雅绝不会把这件事当作儿戏对待。

“我也不能完全确信，但这是一个难得的机会。你今天来得正好，杜·莱克先生晚饭时就抵达，我希望你们能互相认识一下，这有助于工作的进展。加雷丝，你愿意同他共进晚餐吗？”

就是这位杜·莱克先生。


	2. Chapter 2

II 

我同阿尔托莉雅姨母在渐暗的黄昏下等待杜·莱克先生。

没有进一步交谈，空气在我们之间凝结，沉降，深秋的寒意挟着湿气在窗上留下一层白雾，这是阵雨临近的预感。也许是入冬前最后一场雨。在寒风里抖动的树影透过雾气显现在窗上，其余的风景都已遁入凛冽的昏暗。

杜·莱克，我默念着这个名字。

这听起来像个寻常的法国姓氏，家族的祖先或许是栖身湖畔的渔猎者。没错，法兰西的土地上有众多湖泊，我能叫上名字的就有十余个，可是我从未见过拥有此姓氏的人，不论是在现实中，还是那些书里读到的奇闻逸事。这个完美的平凡法国人的名字并不存在，被视作理所当然的事物不过是虚假的常识。

然而，这莫名的熟悉感又从何而来呢？

正当我陷入游离的思绪，宅邸院外的铁门缓缓打开，僵冷的金属发出刺耳的擦音。窗外几个人影攒动，一辆仅供两人乘坐的马车驶入。

猎犬格林嘉莱特从不知什么角落突然窜出来，焦躁地嗅着身前身后的各个角落。这条老迈的狗早已失去了看护宅邸的职能，此刻的它却异常活跃。这是理所当然的，依靠本能生存的动物常会在合适的时机作出最符合人类常识的反应——蒙受恩赐才得以活下来的忠犬，定会在解开它已故主人的遭遇之谜团的首个重大时刻，用尽最后的力气咆哮。

门廊的方向传来男性的脚步声。在昏暗中一个高大的阴影向我们所在的前厅迫近。一袭黑衣的男人走向我们，紧随其后的是几位搬运行李的仆从。在管家的引荐下，他走上前来向阿尔托莉雅小姐颔首致意。

“潘德拉贡女士，在下是兰斯洛特·杜·莱克。”

也许是由于长久的无言，男人的声音略显沙哑，音色中携带着室外的寒意和旅途的疲倦，仿佛老旧琴弦一般生涩。

然而，正当这为访客抬起头，脸庞被烛火照亮时，我几乎要发出一声不合乎身份并惊动在场所有人的叫喊声。

并不是因为此人的面容有什么缺陷之处，厅内昏暗的光线也无法使我完全辨识杜·莱克先生的五官。是那双眼，那双紫色的眼睛，我从未见过拥有如此离奇瞳色的人类，至少，这不存在于我所熟悉的世界里。也许高文能够在那些他曾读给我听的关于妖精和魔法的故事树中找到一个合理的解释，又或许不需要那些孩子气的书籍，他会亲自带我踏上探索未知世界的征途，最终在大洋南部的某个神秘岛屿上同这个紫色眼睛的神秘种族共度一段难忘的时光。

对于孩童时期的我来说，世界不过是高文哥哥手上的羊皮画卷，我所能看到的一切都只是他柔软的手掌为我展开的那部分。也许现在的我依然如故，而他的离场使我的生活中再没有什么新奇与热情，俨然只剩披着光彩外壳的滞重的现实。他把所有谜团与未知都带走了，而他自己也成了谜团。

比这双眼睛的颜色更离奇的是，在场的其他人似乎都对此现象表现出完全的适应和不言而喻的认同：姨母仍面带殷切的微笑，仆从和马夫的脸上也丝毫未流露出惊叹的神色。这是反常的，因为那是一种非常鲜艳锐利的紫，在黯淡的光线下熠熠生辉。

正当我注视得出神时，杜·莱克回赠我一个意味深长的眼神：凹陷的眼眶仿佛洞开的深渊，环抱着低垂的双眼的轮廓，紫色的目光闪电一般锐利，在我们之间浊重的空气中划过一道可见的轨迹。这种压迫力只持续了不足一秒的时间，随后，与我对上视线的只是一个疲惫又哀愁的陌生男人，眼里满是迟疑，又不乏必要的郑重。

“晚上好，年轻的小姐。”

杜·莱克以极轻微的声音同我问好，瞳孔里逐渐衰弱的光线飞往视线上方的某处，仿佛溺水者绝望地透过湍流凝望日光，又如告解者注视忏悔室小窗里的微弱光线。

“杜·莱克先生，有劳您在这样的天气下远行，今晚请务必同我们共进晚餐。”

“万分抱歉，在下正处于斋戒期，无法享用您的款待。”男人再次垂下头，声音有些颤抖，他同姨母对话时始终躲避她的眼神，这令我愤懑，竟有人胆敢在最好的阿尔托莉雅小姐面前失礼。

姨母却轻笑起来，回答道：“想必您是个虔诚的信仰之人，我会请厨子给您另准备清淡的食物，阁下莅临敝舍的第一晚，我万不能将您一个人留在客房。”

这般盛情，在轻柔嗓音的夹持下，这个不善言辞的男人便无法再推脱。

杜·莱克谢过阿尔托莉雅姨母就被带进寝室休息了，姨母将他安排在二楼西南侧角落里的客房。马夫搬着他仅有的几件行李：两个不加修饰的黑色皮箱，一个由深色绒布包裹的长条状物夹在其中一个皮箱的提手之间；后者吸引了我的注意力，因为它作为手杖实在太过颀长，我也琢磨不透这对他的工作有什么用途，值得他在旅途的劳顿中一直携带在身边。

会是这个人吗？我能否从他身上找到答案？这个寡言木讷、谨小慎微的男子，我凝视这漆黑的高大身影迈着艰缓的步伐走上楼梯，肩膀笨重地向一侧歪斜。

格林嘉莱特此刻就趴在桌下，对着消失在楼梯尽头的身影发出“呜呜——”的呢喃声，也不知是出于兴奋还是恐惧。，

******

大约两小时后，杜·莱克跟随提着煤油灯的侍者出现在餐厅入口。

他身着一袭极为质朴的黑衣，从长桌的对侧走向我们。深秋湿寒的晚风从半掩的窗吹进室内，将反射着暗紫色光泽的长发扬起。在当时的距离下，我仍看不清他的面孔，苍白消瘦的脸藏在摇曳的长发后，宽阔额头下的双眼只是两个黑色的窟窿，紫色的眼睛在阴影里黯淡。似乎是为了使自己的身躯显得不那么高大，他的体态有些佝偻，步履蹒跚，像是在躲避随时会在脚下洞开的深渊；他目光低垂，紧锁的眉宇在额头上留下峰峦和沟壑。这是一位初踏上朝圣之旅的受难者。

我开始同情起这个陌生人，这样的情感从何而来？或许是因为那朴素的衣衫遮蔽着的躯体看起来过于消瘦，或许是为将他卷入这桩无解的麻烦案件而感到不安。我仍想要获取更多情报，哪怕是要从这个枯槁的面容和消瘦的身躯中索取我想得到的一切，我需要得到答案：那个造成高文的悲剧的罪魁祸首的名字。

席间只有我们三人，阿尔托莉雅小姐坐在长桌的尽头，杜·莱克和我分别坐在主人的左右两侧，他面向窗外，闪电的光迹划过他苍白的额头。姨母为我准备了烤兔肉，客人的盘中则是一大块杏子馅饼，主食配有土豆泥，菜品以质朴的不列颠风味烹调。尽管如此，这样的食物与我平日里搭配浓茶的简餐比起来也算是异常丰盛了。只是，餐厅里过分庄重的氛围令我感到不自在。

正当我准备拾起刀叉大快朵颐，杜·莱克先生突然用指尖在胸前画了一个硕大的十字架，随后双手合实，下巴略微收拢，摆出一个祷告的姿势。

被打断了进餐的我心里有些不快。这个古怪的，在傍晚时分潜入我们的宅邸的黑色幽灵，面对女神般的阿尔托莉雅小姐的盛情招待，竟来不及道谢就把目光转向某个虚空中的灵魂，这在我看来是比亵渎更加恶劣的罪行。

愤怒还未在胸中燃起，我却被这个崇高又愚钝的陌生人的面孔吸引着。这无疑是一个容貌出众的男子，在旅途和年岁的雕琢下，这倦容仍显得十分迷人。那不属于这个世界的双眼在睫毛的帘幕下闪烁紫色荧光，长发从两肩垂落至胸口，暗紫色的卷发有如骏马的长鬃，威严的额头上紧锁的眉宇，则是一声嘶鸣被长久压抑。他看起来大概有四十、或五十岁，前额，眼角内侧的沟壑，笔挺的鼻梁，和锋利的下颌，都因消瘦显得格外轮廓分明，呈现出一种肃穆又古怪的美感。对于他这个年龄，这位杜·莱克先生的面貌本应显得更端庄、柔和的，是什么使这张漂亮的脸看起来像是在胆汁里浸泡过一样？我背过脸不再看他。

杜·莱克先生结束了祷告，他重新睁开双眼时，已是一位谦和有礼的宾客形象，他谢过姨母后开始进餐，一切井然有序。


	3. Chapter 3

III

突如其来的秩序感将我排除在外，直到就寝前我在走廊里撞见杜·莱克。为了弥补我在餐桌上对他表现出的冷漠，我不顾场合地向他示好。本以为这稚拙的行为会缓解他的不自在，不料却引发了难以置信的结果。杜·莱克先生，他是一个不折不扣的怪人。

“阿尔托莉雅姨母希望我们愉快相处，所以，我正式自我介绍一下吧。我是加雷斯，高文的妹妹。”我穿着一件从旧衣橱里取出的满是木屑气味的睡袍，用慵懒的语气叫住了杜·莱克。

“加雷斯小姐，幸会。”男人像是被触发了什么机械开关似的，迅速对我的问好作出应答。

“我可是掌握关于哥哥的重要线索的人，”我轻咳了一声，继续我的演说，“我甚至还保留着一些未公开的信息，因为透露给那些傲慢的公务员根本没有意义嘛，反正也不会有结果...但是，如果杜·莱克先生能证明自己是个值得信赖的专业人士，我很乐意透露给您！”

话音刚落，我的脸上就不可避免地浮现出神气的姿态，我原以为他会顺着我的语气说几句打趣的话，没料到，杜·莱克只是点头，并露出温驯的微笑，紫色的眼珠下浮现出一排倾斜的皱纹。

“能和您见面是我的幸运。很遗憾，我并不是什么专业人士，只是看在老交情的份上，来帮忙的闲人罢了。”

这番自谦的话语另我的脸颊有些发烫，我背过脸，以为对话就要以此结束了。杜·莱克却站立在我面前，没有移动的意思，我只得将对话继续下去，搪塞了一句客套话。

“先生，晚餐的菜品还和您的口味吗？”

“我感到的不止满足，得到阿尔托莉雅女士和诸位的款待，在下不胜惶恐呢！”

我眼前的这个男人竟能语气诚恳地说出如此地奉承话，但从他再度露出的微笑看来，他的话语的确是真诚的。

“您太夸张了，我们这些可怜的英国人，可不像法国人一样会做美味的香料面包，吃的主食就只有寒酸的土豆泥，甚至还有更糟糕的，不可名状的东西，哈哈哈...”

杜·莱克先生同我一起笑起来，他接着我的话题说到：“说到土豆泥，我也曾和它结下不解之缘呢。我多年前曾在不列颠生...旅行的时候，那片土地上不论男女老少，贵族或平民，基督徒还是异教徒，都拿土豆做主食，有人说当马铃薯生了病，不列颠就有亡国的危机呢，看来真是这么一回事！”

我算是打开了这个寡言的男人的话匣子。

“怎么会有您说得那么夸张啊，不过土豆泥确实美味...”

“没错，马铃薯和其它食材一并搅碎，充分融合，这种粘稠饱满的美味；更重要的是，可以随时加量，不像烤面包，只能做出有限的分量，土豆泥总能填满更大的器皿，对于食物来说，量大才是关键嘛！”

杜·莱克的这番话，我似乎在许久以前听到另一人说过。 

“没错没错，您可真有趣！”当时的我并没有意识到这反常的巧合，只是随他一同笑起来，“和您聊天真愉快，我希望您也能在潘德拉贡的宅子里度过一段愉快自在的时光。您会喜欢我们这里吗？”

“说实话，我在贵邸感受到的荣幸和快乐已经...虽只是短短的一晚，已经比这几年来所经历过的所有好事相加起来都更多了...”

“您这么说是在为难我们！”我感慨这个法国人说漂亮话的能耐，就这样打趣地应和道。

随后，我注意到，杜·莱克的脸上失去了本该有的坦率笑容，显现出几分阴沉，晶莹的紫色眼睛好像不再反射光线似的，在通亮的廊厅里黯淡下来。

“先生看起来有些疲惫了，我这就放过您，让您去好好休息吧。那么我们明天见，案件的事，我会尽力协助您！”语毕，我伸出右手想要以一个表示友好的握手结束这次谈话。

下一刻发生的事，杜·莱克先生的反应，都完全超乎我的常识能做出的一切预想，也许只有哥哥死而复生这种事能给我的心造成同等的震撼。

杜·莱克以向前扑倒的姿势跪在地上，如同老久的木质窗帘杆无法支撑厚重的呢子帘布，他跪倒在地上，发出一声闷钝的声响。他没有以握手回应我，反而是用两只粗拙的大手将我伸出的右手紧紧钳住。他开始失声啜泣，发出急促尖锐的呼吸声，同时将脸埋进我正要抽回的右手，用干裂的嘴唇亲吻摩挲着我的手背。他并不温热的泪水浸湿了我的手掌，没有胡茬的粗糙脸颊蹭过时有黏腻的触感，他的气息一股一股地喷向我，仿佛是脉搏涌动。

这太奇怪了，我惊诧地盯着眼前的男人，一时发怔，也没再尝试将手收回。杜·莱克，这个我相识还不到半日的男人，竟毫无征兆地做出如此失态之举，其缘由和意图完全未知。他是否将我错认为别的什么人？ 

我没再发话，就只是盯着他看，以一反往常地镇静等待他的下一个不可思议的举动。然而僭越的行为没有继续下去，一阵肆无忌惮的情感爆发之后，他放开了我的手，枯朽荆棘一般将我缠绕的双手脱力地垂在身体两侧，杜·莱克就这样呆坐在地上。他没有看向我，也没对刚才的举动做出任何言语上的解释，好像全然没意识到这荒唐的一切。他刚刚从这次着魔中解脱出来，这个可怜的疯子。

我不忍心继续看他，便转身返回自己的房间，就像是生怕被伪善心谴责的路人将目光从蜷缩在街角的乞丐身上移开。我不知如何应对，就只想尽快离开，甚至希望这一切没有真实发生。此外，我惧怕的还有他突然间恢复意识的可能性，我畏惧他向我诉说的东西。

我将他一个人留在走廊里，心里默默祈祷他这幅样子别被哪位家仆看到。

*****

那一夜我睡得不安稳。

我的卧室只与杜·莱克先生一墙之隔。那曾是我和哥哥幼时共同居住过的房间，两张小小的山毛榉木床被替换成一张大榆木床。我侧身躺卧在床上，面朝客房方向的那面墙——那是一面没有多余修饰的墙壁，墙上贴着的竖纹壁纸在夜色下像囚牢的栏杆。整个建筑沉寂地仿佛只剩我一人，我能清晰地听见雨淅淅沥沥飘洒在庭院中，浇住着鹅卵石小径，也落在长有萎黄草茎的水洼里。我屏息捕捉周遭的声音，除了雨的背景音以外就不再有其它嘈杂。阿尔托莉雅姨母已经睡下了，这座宅邸里也不存在任何晚间娱乐活动，没有什么能安抚我焦灼的心，除了睡眠。

其实，我静待的是隔壁房门开启和关闭的声音——意味着杜·莱克顺利回房间的好征兆。我无法理解自己此刻为何如此担心他，也许是出于自己冒然交谈造成的后果的愧疚吧，但我并没有做出什么出格的举动，担忧之余我也觉得自己受到了不公正的对待。杜·莱克或许已经睡下了，他是一个行踪诡秘的幽灵，一定有办法在雨夜里藏匿自己的脚步声，我如此想到。也许我应该再去检查一下门外的情况，按理来说，不论是他自觉返回房间，还是被巡夜的仆人发现，都该会有声音传出，这不正常。

我抵抗着睡意侧耳倾听，终于，有什么打破了喧扰的寂静。起先是尖锐的噪音，似乎来自某种利器的碰撞，撕裂般的擦音钻进我的耳膜，这声音微弱而悠远，却给我的神经带来了不小的震颤。我想起年久失修的老宅，每逢冬日，阁楼里总会穿出这样诡谲的声音；潘德拉贡府每年都进行例行维护，这样的不和谐因是不该出现的。随后我听到低沉有如野兽咆吼的声音，颤抖，间断，时而流畅时而阻塞，这是我无需集中精神就能捕捉到的声音，它就要响彻整栋宅邸。悲鸣中夹杂着人类的嗓音，虽然也是同样的意义不明，我却能清晰地分辨出一个男人的声音。我听到里呻吟、咒骂、被压抑的咆哮和一种古老却似曾相识的异乡语言。不，这不是野兽，也不只是一个男人，随着噪音的迫近我捕捉到两个不同的男性嗓音，一个低沉，一个嘶哑，它们纠缠、碰撞，好像就要吞噬彼此。渺远的声音逐渐变得有形，变成阴影和色斑映在我在黑暗中紧闭的眼帘上，有两个人影纠缠在一起，盔甲相互碰撞发出枯树枝落在冻结的湖面的噼啪声。这是一场决斗，这两个男人想要杀死彼此，不，我不想再看到死者，不想目睹任何人死去的样子。我想转头回避，或者闭上双眼，但我的眼睛本就是闭合的，无路可逃，我必须上前阻止。我靠近搏斗中的男人们，我能更清晰地感受到他们急促呼出的热气，听到他们的话语，错乱的音节在快得近乎癫狂的语速下翻滚着，其中一个词浮现出来，一个名字：高文。就在此刻，他们中的一个，那个在决斗中占了上风的男人注意到我，并毫不迟疑地将武器挥向我。

倒下的却不是我，是另一个男人，那个气焰更凶悍，进攻更迅猛，却未能取胜的男人。

随后，我的意识出现断层，下一幕映入眼帘的已是晨光熹微，阳光穿过厚重窗帘的缝隙在地板上投射出一道斜线。唤醒我的是格林嘉莱特，它的呜咽声出现在房门的另一侧，他也许是饿了，我立即起身开门。

猎犬呼唤的人并不是我，它在杜·莱克的房门前徘徊，不时倾身嗅着门底的缝隙，门把在顷刻间旋转，门以只容一只中型犬通过的幅度打开，格林嘉莱特轻巧地钻入，我从门缝中瞥见一抹紫色。

从常理的角度解释，我只是做了一个离奇的梦。


	4. Chapter 4

IV

“加雷斯小姐，我希望和您谈谈。”

翌日下午，我和杜·莱克先生在闹市区的一处露天饮食店约见，为了工作的进展，他需要了解事发当晚的情况。我不再去回想那晚的尴尬遭遇，那个梦给我留下的惊悸感也逐渐褪去，毕竟那完全算不上我做过的噩梦中最糟的。而杜·莱克那边，他似乎只在我面前失态，旁人眼里的他是一个谦和恭敬的友人。作为一个宾客他无可挑剔，和阿尔托莉雅小姐鲜有交流却维持着不谋而合的默契，下人们都愿意和他攀谈，四邻也称赞他的品行风度，当然最终目的是借此向潘德拉贡的家主示好。他甚至主动承担起照料格林嘉莱特的工作。

天色已放晴，空气中残留的水汽与煤油的烟尘味融合，倒也不是那么令人不悦。杜·莱克先生脱下厚重的黑外套，露出的浅灰色衬衫将他的紫色长发衬得更鲜亮了，可是没有一个路人对这奇特的颜色投来异样的目光。用来盛放硬币的圆碟下压着一份晨报，起身同我问好的一分钟前，他正戴着洁白的手套翻阅刊物。

我们先是寒暄了一阵关于天气的话题，以及阿尔托莉雅小姐庭院里的玫瑰在这次大雨下受损的情况。

“杜·莱克先生想从哪方面谈起呢？”我尽量使自己的语气显得从容甚至漫不经心。

“大可不必再使用敬称，叫我兰斯洛特就好。”

对面的那双紫色眼睛与我对视，流露出谨小慎微的温柔。即使是在这个充满市井气的场所，兰斯洛特先生的坐姿依旧挺拔优雅。 

“明白，兰 斯 洛 特。其实我也不是什么大小姐，已经被亲生父母扫地出门啦，要不是有潘德拉贡女士的照顾，现在恐怕流落街头呢，哈哈...所以，就把我当普通人对待吧，叫我加雷斯就行！”

今天的兰斯洛特先生是那么殷切和善，好像换了个称谓他就变成了另外一个人似的，我突然开始喜欢上他，包括他古怪的那部分。说到古怪，昨晚的他真是吓了我一跳，怎么会有突然跪在初次见面的人身前哭泣的人，只有那些烂醉如泥的酒鬼会对我如此失礼，我擅长用武力对付酒鬼，但我真的无法像对待一个醉汉一样去踢兰斯洛特先生的头部。

“还有，我为我昨晚傲慢的态度表示抱歉，如果那样算傲慢的话，我，我也不知道怎么回事...”我认为还是应该说点什么关于昨晚发生的事。

兰斯洛特先生像是早已料到我会提及此事似的，并没有露出多么惊诧的神色，他只是用低垂的紫色睫毛遮住瞳仁里反射出的蓝天的颜色，羞愧地浅笑。

“不，不必道歉，是我太失礼了，我像个不知羞耻的醉汉，不是吗？”兰斯洛特先生毫不掩饰地表达歉意，自嘲地笑起来。

我被他这番话弄得有些不好意思了，这过于坦率的歉意，就算是道歉，也不必用这种程度的自贬啊。

我转而低头读起桌上的菜单。离开姨母家后我就没再吃什么东西，现在真想用一个熏肉冷盘填饱肚子，咖啡太过清淡了，我还想点些酒。每个月拜访阿尔托莉雅小姐后，我的大衣口袋里都会自动出现一叠沉甸甸的钞票，足够我在小镇最奢华的配有精致晚餐的酒店里住上整整一周，当然我不会进行奢侈的消费。这口袋里的钱给了我对安逸生活的信心，至少现在我要在这个朴素的地方满足一下自己。

“要茴香酒还是杏子鸡尾酒呢......茴香酒有股甘草的味道，我大概不会喜欢，”我自顾自地翻着菜单，“兰斯洛特喜欢那种呢？”

“我说过我在斋戒。还有，我认为你不该饮酒。”

紫色头发的人突然变得一本正经，我很开心他能如此直率地和我说话，但是我讨厌被人管教，自从我一个人搬出去住就再也没人能对我说教，就算阿尔托莉雅小姐知道我令人咋舌的生活方式，她也持尊重和默许的态度。

“这是我自己的事。真是的，我以为我们已经是朋友了。”我突然起了逆反心，开始看后面几页的烈酒，并再次强调：“就算你向姨母告状，也什么都不会发生哦！”

兰斯洛特先生无奈地扭头，这个木讷的男人应该无话可说了吧，正当我这么想到，他突然开口；“我认为高文不会赞同。”

这句话使我心生羞愧，我瞪大眼睛盯着面前的人，一股红潮泛上脸颊。

“你这个人！你又了解什么呢......”羞愧往往通过愤怒表露，然而我还没来得及结束自己的辩解，语调就不由自主地降下来，好像我的声带一双无形的手掐住，这双手是兰斯洛特紫色的目光。

“抱歉，我不该突然提起这个名字，也没有权利站在兄长的立场上和你说话。我只是想说，饮酒是不好的。”

“这我当然知道...”我马上就要哭出来了，至少我脸上的表情相当丢人。

“你说得没错，我兰斯洛特并不了解高文，所以，请加雷斯和我讲讲你亲爱的哥哥好吗？”他的语气相当柔和，一只戴着白手套的大手搭在我的肩上。

“如果只是为了案件，你还是去找阿尔托莉雅小姐比较好，她了解更加详实的情报，我当时只是个小孩子。”我撇着嘴说到，语气中残存孩子气的逆反。

“不，我需要加雷斯，那些繁冗的叙述远没有一位朋友的声音更有价值。”

多么诚恳，多么殷切、饱含柔情的话语，听到这番发言的我突然有种想要扑进兰斯洛特先生怀里的冲动。我不明白为什么，兰斯洛特提到哥哥时的语气使我的胸中充盈着一股阳光般的暖意，要知道，其他人在我面前提起“高文”这个名字时，我不是悲伤就是愤懑，就连如此受人爱戴姨母也不敢轻易挑动这跟敏感的神经。兰斯洛特这个人一定有什么不寻常的地方，而且，他说出哥哥的名字的时候的语调里总有一种别样的深沉，这个名字似乎携带着他心底某个沉重的秘密。

“好，我就给你说说那些陈年旧事吧。出事的那个晚上...那真的只是个意外而已，后来人们都这么说，他也许是被是被劫匪杀害的，但是一直找不到凶手，又因为哥哥是奥克尼家的长子，那些想挑起争端的人就开始散布谣言，说这个案子另有蹊跷。”

兰斯洛特先生专注地盯着我，期待我继续说下去。

“好了，你还想知道什么？”我毫无理由地紧张起来，“很多细节我已经记不清了，实话说，我觉得这个案子并没有想象中的复杂，只要严密调查就一定有结果。遗憾的是，出于一些复杂的原因被耽搁了八年之久，直到今天。”

“的确，有几十户人家陆续搬离事发街区，电气化之后城市的格局也有不小的变化，反复审阅遗留的证据于事无补，也无法进行新的调查，就连附近的通货关口都不再保留当年的出入记录，我们现在正处于瓶颈期...”

“那你为什么会接下这个案子，还亲自来到我们这个闭塞的小镇？是姨母拜托你的吗？”我这才意识到兰斯洛特先生的突然到访本身就很可疑，但我想要信任这个男人。

“这的确和潘德拉贡女士有千丝万缕的联系，不过，参与进来是我自己的选择。”兰斯洛特先生答道，这答语并不令我满意。

“那么，你就是那种喜欢难为自己的人喽？我只能这么理解，你就这样把自己卷入一桩和自己毫无瓜葛的麻烦案件？”

“那你就把我看作那种人吧。”他蹙眉苦笑。“不过，如果通常的方法行不通，我们不妨从新的角度尝试？我希望和你谈话也是为了这个目的，我需要了解，那晚究竟发生了什么，以及高文·奥克尼阁下是怎样的一个人？”

这个提问另我木然，我目光呆滞地看着兰斯洛特先生，柔和的暗紫色骤然间变得锐利，变成一道审视之利箭。我知道这位严肃的调查者只是在从对案件有利的角度提出问题，他的严谨却成了击碎我精神壁垒的一粒沙尘。

“我知道这也许对你来说很难，回述那个成为加雷斯小姐的苦恼的源头的夜晚。就算放弃也没关系，因为我也不确定这类信息是否有利于调查，就算有，我也不希望给你带来困扰。”兰斯洛特先生的语气依然柔和平缓，但这并不能缓解在我胸中郁结的苦闷不安。

这时，侍者的出现使气氛稍有缓和。兰斯洛特先生点了红茶，我按照先前的想法点了冷盘和同样的红茶，同时抛给这个多管闲事的男人一个“你赢了，这下你满意了吧”的眼神。侍者记录下账单离开后，我深吸了一口气重新面对兰斯洛特，而他露出关切的微笑。我不知该如何应对这个对我纠缠不休同时又如此温柔亲切的男人，这无疑是非常麻烦的，但无法否认，兰斯洛特先生的确是一个不错的人，是我这糟透了的生活里遇到过的阿尔托莉雅以外为数不多的好人。

“不，我要说，我会为找到哥哥的死因付出任何代价。”我的语气郑重到了咬牙切齿的程度。

“很好，我在听。”

“那天晚上发生的事...那晚，其实，哥哥的死是我的错。”


	5. Chapter 5

V

深秋的傍晚总是提早进入黑夜，我们头顶的煤油灯倏地亮起，重新勾勒出紫发男人的轮廓。我在他面前道出了我的记忆所能承载的一切。

这是几个平常人的悲剧，奥克尼家族虽坐拥财富，声名显赫，我们内心的矛盾和搅扰却同普通人家并无差别。我曾有一个疼爱我的哥哥，他会在周末同我偷溜到旧物集市，用攒下来的几生丁给我买一只旧玩具马和一些图画书，在我们经过那个散发不详气息的古堡遗址时捂住我的眼睛，他甚至在我八岁生日时为我从阿尔托莉雅姨母那里争取到一匹枣红色的矮种马。也正是这个最后的礼物将悲剧带到我们身边。

我的生日那天家族在潘德拉贡府聚会，庆祝生日只是借口，当晚大人们一直在喋喋不休地谈论一些我听不明白的事。马商本应在晚饭前到达府邸，但是被暴雨阻挡在城内，来到府邸所在的区域路途泥泞而且不乏曲折的坡道。商人大概是不会来了，我整晚都在焦躁中度过，晚饭的时候甚至因为礼貌问题和母亲发生争执。我不仅仅是由于没有如期得到礼物而大发脾气，那个时候的我还是个乖驯的孩子，另我急躁不安的是和这份礼物有关的其它许诺。阿尔托莉雅姨母答应我，如果在入学前能成功骑上我的小马，我就能到配有马术课的寄宿学校读书，也就是说不必和那些没头脑的姑娘一起读女校。这个承诺给我带来的期待不言而喻，以至于我从半年前就开始期待这天。然而摆在我面前的现实是，马商无法将这份关乎到我的命运的礼物送到宅邸，而这些商人下次返回我城的日子遥不可期。我感到非常难过。

我的哥哥一直在一旁安慰我，说也许还有别的途径能弄到马，但任何安慰都不奏效，我都全部心思都在那匹马以及未来的马术课上，不愿意思考任何折衷的办法。眼看天色越来越暗，已经要到我们这些孩子上床睡觉都时间了，马商不可能会来，我大哭起来。哥哥见状急得握紧拳头，说一定要为我做点什么，要亲自到城里找卖马的商人一问究竟，于是趁大人不注意的时候从厨仓的后门跑了出去。他就这样消失在雨夜里。

之后发生的事就和大人们所讲的没有什么区别了，一个体面人家的男孩深夜冒然外出，结果必然是凶多吉少。当时年幼的我不了解这噩梦般的后果，以为哥哥很快就会回来，就哭哭啼啼地睡着了。次日凌晨太阳还没还没走出地平线时，我被响彻宅邸的大人的惊呼声吵醒。有市民在河畔的旧水车附近发现了奥克尼家长子的尸体。大人们起先怀疑绑架的可能，毕竟没有人知道哥哥离开宅邸的确切时间，除了我。家仆们相继受到审问，即使有些人能自证清白，这批仆从也全数遭到辞退。唯独我这个重要的罪证被忽略，因为没有人会怀疑一个受到惊吓几乎精神时常的孩子，姨母也悉心将我保护起来，禁止警探的任何接触。谙知事件的端倪的我自此以后将一个沉重的秘密深埋心底，后来家人尝试从我身上了解些情况时候也哑口不言。

“这当然不是我的错，可恨的是那个罪孽深重的杀手！我们一定要找出那个人，不惜一切代价，是他害死了哥哥，我一定要得到答案，一定要找出真正的罪人！”我对着兰斯洛特先生大喊大叫，完全无视路人投来的目光。

“当然不是加雷斯的错...”喉结在兰斯洛特消瘦的脖颈上滚动了两下，语音中有隐约的哽咽，他的双手覆上面部。

“所以请帮我！”我好像发了狂一样，越过我们之间隔着的木桌，双手紧紧抓住兰斯洛特有些嶙峋的肩膀，“不然...我会一直认为是自己杀死了哥哥...”

对面的男人的表情也好像哭泣一般，他缓缓开口：“我也不确定能否帮上忙，迟来的努力大抵是徒劳的。”

“那也没关系.....只是，我好害怕，你可不可以答应我一个请求，不要把我说的这些话告诉任何人，包括阿尔托莉雅小姐！”

我终于哭出来，凭借仅剩的勇气透过眼里激荡的泪水注视这兰斯洛特先生，我知道向别人提出请求时要看着对方的眼睛。

“我当然不会和别人说，朋友之间要保守秘密，这是理所当然的。”他凑到我的耳边低声安慰我，柔软的紫色长发扫过我的脖子。

******

我们离开时天色已漆黑，我本打算一人穿过密密匝匝的市中心街道回公寓去，兰斯洛特先生执意要将我送回潘德拉贡府，声称我受了风寒需要人照顾。我一开始是拒绝的，继续麻烦姨母也太无礼了，兰斯洛特确信誓旦旦地说阿尔托莉雅小姐喜欢和我住在一起，不论逗留多久都没关系。从他说这话的语气看来，他和姨母的关系紧密无间，但姨母从来没有和我们提起过这个人。更为奇怪但是，兰斯洛特和我们一家亲密程度总是看起来飘忽不定，有的时候他像个老相识，有的时候却疏远地像来自另一个世界的人。

我应该尽快适应他的这种古怪。再者，我并没有感到身体上的不适，他也许只是担心我，真是个爱管闲事的人。

之后的一周间，兰斯洛特先生就没再让我介入和调查相关的事。我则一如既往地游手好闲。

一天下午，我经过奥德河以南破败的郊区时，瞭望见对岸行走着一个黑衣的修长身影。我跳起来向对面奋力挥手并大声呼喊，身影停下脚步，他回望我的瞬间我可以断定那人是兰斯洛特先生。这里的河段十分宽广，我无法看清他的面容，但能看见一抹轻盈的紫色飘动。

我们遵循着某种默契在杂草丛生的两岸并行，相隔一整条河流。他的步伐比我略快，有的时候需要驻足等待；我也大步行走跟上他的步调，数着擦身而过的栏杆判断速度。

河水在凛冽的风中湍流，赶在被冻结成一面明镜之前耗尽自己最后的力量。河流是比城市更古老的存在，用两条蜿蜒曲折的平行线将大陆一分为二，潮水迅猛的夏季我总害怕它会不断拓宽，使两岸永远分离。

一种奇妙的感觉在心中升起，兰斯洛特先生正和我以同样的节奏行走，仅隔着一条河，我们却好像要被各自的堤岸引向全然不同的终点。河流会生出枝杈，会被干涸的土地阻断，但所有的水域终将融入同一处。

我们在各自的道路上行走，走了大约两公里才遇到第一座桥。我飞奔向对岸，在兰斯洛特先生面前从大衣口袋里掏出两张次日剧院的门票。我们二人都因长距离徒步而鼻尖绯红。他接受了我的邀请，我欣慰地喘息着，呼出的水汽模糊了他的脸庞。

我们出席的是一个规模不算大的室内乐团演出，市政厅的剧院里挤满了穿便服戴着黑色毡帽的听众，我们看上去也像一对周末光临剧院的中产父女，倒不如说更像是一对父子。

门票其实是阿尔托莉雅姨母给我的，她用心挑选了不错的座位，平时的我可没有足够的风雅欣赏如此冗长的演奏。我无法完整地忆起那日演出的曲目，只记得最后一个长乐章名为《死神与少女》【2】。不断重复的节奏在我看来如单调的丧钟，使我昏昏欲睡。我自然无法理解这旋律里暗自流淌的悲伤和恐怖，死亡仍是如此遥远，即使经历过最惨痛的离别与丧失，我也只能从一个年轻的生者的角度去揣测这种未知的挣扎。

如果是一个在陌生的时空里孤独挣扎的灵魂，死亡来得比绝望更迟，在最后的时刻一边哭泣一边诅咒......他会原谅吗？他会被原谅吗？

演毕，我和兰斯洛特先生在一个报亭下躲避阵雨，我踮起脚尖使自己稍稍凑近他的肩头，突袭似的朝他脸上吐了一口烟气。我本以为他会露出不悦的神色，但是他却一脸愁容望着浇注而下的水幕。


	6. Chapter 6

VI

我理所当然地在姨母家逗留，住在与兰斯洛特先生一墙之隔的旧卧室，我能感受到他的气息穿过厚重的墙壁向我袭来，为空荡的楼层平添生气。阿尔托莉雅小姐也会由衷感到开心吧，她也许会想起那些和我们兄妹俩一起度过的夏日，我如是想到，总是无法避免将这个清廉沉静的年轻长辈当作孤寡老人看待。

我曾有一次在兰斯洛特先生白天外出时潜入他的卧室，借口当然是寻找那匹行踪诡秘的猎犬。这天我看到它趴在那个神秘的狭长包裹上入睡——那个自兰斯洛特到访就在我心中升起无数疑问的物件，要不是格林嘉莱特睡得正熟，我一定会按耐不住好奇心将其打开一探究竟。这个房间的临时主人的行李只有贴身衣物和几件不算厚实的黑色大衣，我试图寻找他在这间屋子里生活的气息，除了夹在手织地毯上的两根蜿蜒的紫色长发以外别无其它痕迹。清洁女工看到这种奇怪颜色的毛发会作何反应？我不禁担心起来，就用手将它们拾起。

此后我没再和兰斯洛特先生单独接触过，也没有机会介入他的工作，奇怪的是，我不再像先前一样，对案件的结果持有复仇一般的执念。这也不是兰斯洛特先生来到我们身边之前的那种衰颓的失落感，我只是平静地期待着事物以理所当然的方式发展。我的心结也许正在被解开，以察觉不到的方式，悔恨和遗憾的情感依然入故，但我不会再憎恨任何人了。

*****

一天傍晚我外出归来，进入宅邸前看到阿尔托莉雅姨母的书房亮着灯，一个高大男人的身影在和她交谈着什么。待我进入室内时，姨母和兰斯洛特先生都在会客厅迎接我。

“加雷斯小姐，非常抱歉地告知您，在下无法在此行结束之前给案件一个交代...”谦恭的兰斯洛特先生先开口说话。

“您已经竭尽所能了，所以万万不必自责。”阿尔托莉雅小姐在一旁安慰道，她大概已经将这个句子重复多次了。

我无法掩饰自己失落的神色，它毫无保留地显现在我的脸上。结果不会有任何改变，我们都无法为高文哥哥伸张正义，这也许是最后一次机会了，以后的时间里哥哥只会渐渐被所有人淡忘。我的失落还有另外一个原因：兰斯洛特先生就要离开我们了，我已经习惯与他一墙之隔的生活，而潘德拉贡的客房里新燃起的这盏壁炉又要再次熄灭了。

遗憾和不舍充斥着我的大脑，但我不能就这样哭泣。我努力挤出一个标志的微笑，毕恭毕敬地向兰斯洛特先生道谢；“没关系的，我非常欣赏杜·莱克先生的努力，这样就已经足够了。”

这将是兰斯洛特先生在潘德拉贡府度过的最后一晚，明天他将离开卡尔卡松，离开法兰西继续他的旅行。

*****

为饯别兰斯洛特先生，我们三人再次共进晚餐。快入夜的时候，兰斯洛特先生请我到他的房间去，声称为我准备了一份告别礼物。

那是我唯一一次正式被邀请进入他的空间，夜色使这间卧室看起来更空旷，壁炉烧得正旺，木柴噼啪作响，也无法缓解缺乏生气的清冷氛围。兰斯洛特先生坐在扶手椅上，面前的桌面上就陈放着那个谜团一般的包裹。

“你是否听过‘骑士道’一词？”他问了一个看似不合时宜的问题。

“骑士道（chevalerie）？我只知道骑兵团（cavalerie），这是骑兵团的一种较为古老的称呼吗？”唐突的提问使我不知如何作答，只能提出自己的猜测。

“也可以这么理解。”兰斯洛特微笑，他的答句是肯定的，但我注意到说出这个句子时以难以觉察的幅度摇了摇头。

骑士道。这真是一个颇为玄妙的词，不可否认的是它使我联想到马匹和军队方面的事物，我能从这个陌生的称谓中体察到些许熟悉感。说到骑兵，我儿时的愿望曾是学习马术，以后能在聘任女性骑手的宪兵或是纠察兵团中有一席之地。现在这个愿望如此遥远，以至于我早已忘记是什么驱使我产生这种匪夷所思的想法。或许“骑士道”一词意味着更为抽象的事物，像是一个概念或一种精神？

“那么兰斯洛特知道答案吗？”

现在到了提问者揭开谜底的时候了。

“我曾认为我是世上最了解这个词的人...现在我发现那不过是谬误，也许你比我知道得更多呢，哈哈...”兰斯洛特先生发出干涩的笑声，随后他发白的嘴唇抿成一条灰色的缝，双眼紧闭，似乎在隐藏某种痛苦。

没有答案。那么这个男人是在戏弄我吗？显然不是，从他苦闷的神色看来。

“你将我叫来就是为了这种事？我猜你接下来要介绍这个奇怪的包裹了吧，是为我准备的？”我试图把话题继续下去。

兰斯洛特立即动手拆开捆绑包裹的草绳，从绒布下取出一个令我惊叹不已的物件：一支套着硬皮革剑鞘的佩剑，刃部长度超过一米。

“正是，我想把这支剑交给你！”

兰斯洛特先生一反方才的低沉，带着孩子气的兴奋向我宣布，同时摊开双臂捧起这份珍贵的礼物展示给我看。这无疑是极为精巧的冷兵器，银白的剑柄带有暗金色镀纹，剑茎的把手部分刻意设计得纤细，剑首置有金色的钝刺，环状护手的雕花工艺柔和雅致。更为绝妙的是当他将剑缓缓从鞘中抽离，我的眼神被他手上的动作引导着，落在剑最重要的部分——剑刃上时；随着出镗的一阵高昂的摩擦音，闪着磷光的白刃映入眼帘。如果说以上已经是奇迹般的光景，那么我接下来看到的就是这奇迹冠冕上的珠宝了：刃脊上嵌刻着一株百合，六个花瓣顶端分别饰有一粒苍蓝色宝石。

我盯着这无与伦比的造物，缄默了几秒后才开口；“我也许不应该收下这么珍贵的礼物...”

捧着剑的人摇头；“不值一提，这是我临时请人锻造的，离最上等的品质还差得远呢！”

“我......”

“你只需收下，这将对你有重要的意义，不论你愿不愿意真正挥动它。再说了，如果你拒绝的话，我的行囊就太过沉重了，我还有很长的路要走。”他耸着肩微笑。

我正要接过剑时，兰斯洛特突然按下我伸出的手，说到；“且慢，我们还需要一个重要的步骤。”

瘦长高挑的身躯从椅子上缓缓站起，他端起手臂，双手持剑，将剑身摆成竖直的姿态。我不知即将发生什么，就只是在他面前站定，仰视着他威严俊美的脸。某个瞬间，我留意到有不羁的锋芒在他紫色的眼中闪烁，随后便荡然无存，化为薄雾般的温柔。等我回过神时，洁白的剑刃已经搭在我的右肩上，我听到这如同誓词的话语；

“此剑代表那些你所失去的，以及你从不曾拥有的，我仅以此希望它能承载一切悲伤，也将希望赐予未来。如今的我以不再拥有任何荣光，仅凭这谦卑的祝福授予你，加雷斯·奥克尼，骑士之名。”

他对我微笑，在这黑黢黢的室内，紫色的瞳仁陷在漆黑的眼眶里，如同沉入湖底的紫晶。

面对这近乎神圣的仪式，我不知该作何回应，就只是向前迈了一步拥抱我的兰斯洛特先生。他瘦削的腰部像石头一般坚硬，却无比温暖。

*****

简短的仪式之后，我在兰斯洛特的帮助下收起长剑。我们蜷坐在地毯上，靠近熊熊燃烧的壁炉。这是多么庄严又离奇的仪式啊，就和兰斯洛特先生本人一样，此刻我心里升起上千个疑问。我不知如何开口，也许我只是想要在他身边多逗留一会儿吧。

“你现在要回房休息吗？”他关切地问。

“我认为现在还早，而且我毫无睡意...”

“一定是因为我说了些莫名其貌的话吧，”兰斯洛特不好意思地微笑，“不过感谢你愿意收下着支剑，愿意配合我奇怪的请求。”

他低下头，紫色的眼珠反复转了两圈，又开口道：“没能找到真正的凶手，我还是感到非常，非常抱歉...”

“真的没关系，即使找到了，结果也不会有任何改变，不是吗？”我努力使自己的语气显得轻快，还是没能阻止泪水在眼眶中打转。

“话说，兰斯洛特先生为什么会对这个案件感兴趣，而且是在所有人都已经放弃的今天？你明明是个大忙人...”

这个问题一直以来令我匪夷所思，我想在最后的夜晚得到答案。

“我并不是为了帮助什么人才接下这个案件的委托，可以说这是我个人的愿望，因为我...曾犯下和杀害高文阁下的凶手一样的罪行。”

“不！我无法相信，你明明是这么好的人...”

“我的确是个不折不扣的罪人，众多悲剧因我而起，无辜的人们在我的手下殒命......”

“我相信你一定是不得已而为，你一定有自己的理由！”我打断他说着的句子，“所以，我想了解你的故事，请讲给我听！”

“我愿意奉陪。”他苍白的微笑中透出坚毅。

“不过，时间已经这么晚了，真的没问题吗？兰斯洛特明天还要赶路，不需要去睡觉吗？”

“那些可怜的死者怀着极大的痛苦躺在冰冷的墓穴里，生者却在温暖的床笫间安然入睡，这太忘恩负义了！【3】”他对自己说出了残酷的话。

“你觉得没问题就好...”我喃喃道。

“我本来也还有很多话想和你说，也许多到一整夜也说不完。要从哪里开始呢？”他托着腮思忖，“我曾深爱着一个人，我们一同分享荣耀，为了一个更美好的未来战斗，直到分歧与背叛将我们带进一场决斗。而我，杀死了这个最高尚最值得敬爱的人。”

“你不会是真的亲手杀了人吧？还是说，是像我对高文哥哥这样，一厢情愿地认为自己害死了他？”

“是我杀害了他，他因我而流血。”

“这太不幸了...所以你才总是这样满脸愁苦，”我为这悲剧轻叹了一口气，“他是怎样的人呢？”

“......”

“啊！如果我的问题使你痛苦，原谅我！”

“不，别担心。”他轻拍我的肩，眼睛却望向窗外的夜色。

他继续说到：“这是一个复杂的问题，因为当我们爱着某个人时，熟悉的事物往往会变得陌生。我只能回答你，他是太阳一般的人。”

一个被太阳深爱的灵魂。

“是啊，爱总能让事情变得复杂。”

如果没有对哥哥的爱与景仰，我也就不会把无知的过失和未能阻止悲剧的弱小归为罪恶的源头，把束手无策的自己视作加害者了。但面对深爱的人被残忍杀害，我无论如何都想要做些什么，内心悲恸的空洞只能靠找寻那个缺席的罪人来弥补。

如果无法憎恨某个罪人，就只能憎恨自己，或者自己眼前的世界。这就是在我心底郁结的无形之物，我一直都很清楚，一直都明白，但那时的我拒绝这种清醒。

“我杀害了深爱的人，没有什么罪孽比这更不可饶恕了。”兰斯洛特继续说下去，“因此，我想作为罪人来指控我的同类，仅此而已。”

“我还是无法把你当作罪人看待，也许罪人只有犯下罪行的那一刻是罪恶的吧...”

“如果罪行的后果是长久而无法消弭的痛楚，加雷斯，受到如此创伤的你能够宽恕吗？”

“我也不知道，我只是想找出那个罪人，宽恕还是惩罚，我从未考虑过...”我为我的不成熟感到羞愧，说出这话时恨不得把脸埋在双膝间。

“你会找到答案的，只是需要时间而已。”他轻拍我的后背。

“对了，兰斯洛特，你称我为骑士，那是什么样的身份啊？”

兰斯洛特忧虑的表情转为欣慰的微笑，我似乎问了他期待中的问题。

“这是肩负重大使命的身份。我所爱之人曾是最伟大的骑士。”

“真的吗？那我可是诚惶诚恐！为了配得上这个身份，我需要做什么吗？我现在就要付诸行动吗？”即使兰斯洛特是为了哄我开心才编造出这个词和这个身份的，我也感到非常荣幸了。

“生活下去，做你认为正确的事，守护你爱的人。无非就是这样。”

“可是我已经失去了高文哥哥......”难道刚刚成为骑士的我就要丧失资格了吗？

“别担心，事情也许不仅仅是你所看到的样子。也许在某个世界的某个角落里，高文活了下来，而且成为了了不起的人物，只是...死亡终会降临。”兰斯洛特将脸凑近注视着我，他的笑意，他的哀伤以及尚未熄灭的希望，全都汇集在紫色瞳眸的海洋里。“但是加雷斯你要在爱你的人们身边度过漫长的一生，在这个世界里，不论你是否爱它。”

*****

我们的交谈一直持续到黎明，晨光和蔚蓝色地平线交融呈现出淡淡的绛紫色，使屋内的炉火显得黯淡。

临别时，我问了兰斯洛特最后一个问题：“兰斯洛特先生当时为什么抓着我的手失声哭泣？”

“那是因为，骑士加雷斯有一双无比美丽的手。”

这个回答起先令我困惑。但我注意到，他说出这句话时，低沉的嗓音幻化成一阵悠扬的奇妙旋律，好像在吟诵一行诗，一句古老的歌谣。

尾声

我此后再也没见过兰斯洛特先生。那次相会距今已有半个世纪之余，以他当时的年龄推断，现在应该已经不在此世了。

我一直珍藏着那支剑，它现在正被妥善保管在武器柜里，和我那些最昂贵的枪支一起。常有到访者希望出高价购买此剑，声称古董能保存得如此完好实属难得。这些请求被我一一回绝。

关于那个问题的答案，我想我已经找到了。

我时常做一个梦，梦里我在一座幽暗的湖边醒来，望见头顶的树枝上栖着一只黑色的鹰。它飞过我面前的天空，落入湖水中化为一个黑衣的人形伫立在浅滩上。我认出来了，他拥有哥哥的金发，那轻盈卷曲的太阳般的秀发。那是我从未见过的哥哥，他已然成长为一个成年男子，双肩宽阔，臂膀壮硕。他背对着我，侧过头来对我微笑，侧脸的轮廓雕塑般精美。顷刻间，这个人影变得纤瘦、朦胧，那个紫发的人闪现。随后这黑鸟从湖中跃起，飞向白雾茫茫的彼端。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 【1】马塞尔·普鲁斯特  
> 【2】弗兰茨·舒伯特 Der Tod und das Mädechen  
> 【3】转述自夏尔·波德莱尔的诗《您曾妒忌过那位善良的女仆》


End file.
